This invention relates to a hand-held dryer cloth for cleaning and drying implements, and particularly to an accessory towel to be carried and used outdoors in rainy weather.
Dryer towels carried and used outdoors for drying hands and for cleaning and drying implements become quickly sodden and ineffective for their intended use in wet, rainy weather. Towels stored inside waterproof containers are known, however such stored towels are usually collapsed into a tightly packed configuration for storage, and it is inconvenient to remove the towel from the container and unfurl it to make it ready for use.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved weatherproof dryer towel;
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved hand-held dryer towel having a water impervious cover for use outdoors in wet or rainy weather.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved dryer towel that is protected from the weather while remaining ready for use.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an improved dryer towel that wipes excess water from an object as it is being inserted into the towel for drying, prior to the towel absorbing residual moisture from the object.